FateChange
by zenalia
Summary: Due to meddling Fate, two souls defy destiny and intertwines. The Embodiment of Hatred- Asura, and the Hero of Charity- Karna. When Fate herself becomes compassionate, how much will she risk to Change with the world at stake? /See inside for more information. Eventual Karna x OC (Rising Dawn, REWRITTEN) (RATING MAY CHANGE AS PLOT PROGRESSES). Other Fate pairings included!
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:**

 _A boy bound by destiny, a hero of prophecy, to bring continuance, to deliver salvation for the world, yet fated to die in the hands of his loved. A girl born of kindness, showered with hope, praises and respect, yet her road is paved with vengeance, all destined to end with anguish and sacrifices. When tragedies seem clear, true end is not yet conclusive, for it all bound to repeat in a cycle of never-ending destiny. But what if fate herself wishes for a change and started to act? Will all be better or will it all crumbles to nothing?_

 **CAUTION:**

This story contains alteration of the original epics- Mahabharata, and Ramayana. It also contains alteration of the Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Apocrypha Route and its grail wars. Please proceed at your own risk. This fic is written through phone; I apologize beforehand for the lack of quality. The English may be bad at some parts; I will do my best to learn it better. Some of you may have noticed that this story is similar to my other fictions- Rising Dawn. THIS IS A REWRITTEN VERSION OF IT. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy!

 _ **/Please read Chapter 2 after this, today I am uploading double chapters but next updates will only be 1 chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _ **(Trifas, Romania, 1994)**_

Asura dragged her body out of the blazing rubbles. Her surroundings engulfed in flames. With little magic she has, she felt no trace of living beings. Only her in the Goddamned place. She finally did it.

"Master, why?"

She looked forward, squinting her eyes at the feet of a familiar man. No, a fading being. She held back a laugh as she looked up.

"They deserve everything. Everything they have done to me. To them. They deserved to-"

"It costs you everything"

"Yes."

The being said nothing back. His blue eyes is that of sadness and pity. "This will not change anything-"

"But it will all be whole again! If I could just see them again, start over-"

 _'But you will forget, by then I will too'_ the being thought silently. "You do know what is fated cannot be changed. All we did is that of destiny. Accepting it with peace is all we could do" he continued.

"Shut it" Asura bit back bitterly. What does an enlightened hero know? He lives his life without fear, privileged in his own way.

"If only I could change your way... surely-"

"What is fated cannot be changed" Asura warned mockingly "Ironic isn't it, for you wishing for it too. Yet it is not fulfilled in the end has it not?"

The being- the hero- nod solemnly. It was his first time wishing for something, but perhaps the grail deems it unworthy. He is named for charity after all. Wishing nothing but loyalties, values and virtues, is what makes him now.

"I do believe fate would will us to meet again"

Asura said nothing. She felt nothing but hints of regret, yet she is too proud and perhaps, too afraid to admit it. And as the being disappeared, she closed her eyes, giving in to the excruciating pain. Her body then grows limp, pale, as her soul vanishes.

Her vengeance however, is still aflame through her dead still eyes.

* * *

 _ **(Akasha: Land of the Gods)**_

The Goddess of Fate, Time and Death, watched the unfolding scene silently as she felt the anticipating eyes of the Gods. The God of Destiny, Space, and Rebirth clenched his fist and lunge it up in the air, satisfied with the outcome.

"It seems that once again, the world will continue existing" Destiny said as he pranced around the heavenly clouds "We owe it all to your son, Surya"

Surya, who have been watching silently, nodded, unsure of how to respond. He shared the same conflicting gaze of Fate, who had begun to take her leave. He nodded at Fate, understanding her growing concern.

"Although I was a bit worried at your son's foolish wish to the Grail. Surely, if it is fulfilled we have no way of stopping it" Destiny continues, shaking his head "Grail's power is beyond us, only the Supreme God knows why it did not fulfill your son's wish"

"He was late" Surya finally said, shaking his head "He made the wish after the demon child had hers granted... The Grail did not hear him"

Destiny fell silent while the other Gods nodded in agreement. "Concerning indeed" Destiny commented darkly "Surely, we must be cautious for it to not succeed in the next cycle"

"We have no rights to meddle in such matters" Fate exclaimed warily. Destiny gave her a side glance, one could easily notice the glare he was giving, if not for the chuckling that followed soon after.

"We do not, dear Fate, but surely the other Gods could" he said, turning to the spectating Gods. The Gods nodded in agreement.

"We could, and we will," one of them said "The continuing existence of the world is our collective responsibility"

"And this is the best way, surely you do not have to be reminded of it- right, Fate?" Destiny asked, his tone almost malicious.

"Of course" Fate nodded, holding back the venom in her words. 'Even so, however best it may be' she thought 'This road they thread... is not the only way'

* * *

 _ **(Akasha: Chamber of Fate)**_

Fate looked through the scrolls of fates in her mind. Asura, and the Son of Surya- Karna, had been the main topic of concern in the heavens for a few cycles of years. Most Gods, however, have not yet realize, that things have changed. Asura's fate was not to cross with the Son of Surya in any way. However, using an extensive amount of power, Fate was able to alter one part of Asura's destiny. Of course, it was all at the expense of Fate's power and her title as the "Goddess of Change." It was not willed by the Supreme God after all, for a God to rule over change. Change is a powerful gift bestowed by Him to the Mortals, including that of Asura. However, as foolish and forgetful mortals are, who ironically may be destined to be so, they take their gift for granted, eventually losing their power and control over it.

"Which explains the cycle" Fate muttered as she recalls her powers. However, she has yet to understand the reason why she was bestowed with the power of "a single change" by the Supreme God. Yet, without much knowledge, she decided to use it to alter Asura's fate and in turn- Asura's destiny.

 _'Why is it not working then? Why does her destiny remain the same?'_ Fate asked herself. Did she make a mistake when she replaced Asura's servant with Karna? Did she really have no power to meddle with her destiny?

"Why the long face, Fate?"

Fate looked back and found Surya appearing in front of her. Surya let out a small smile, before making his way towards the distressed Goddess, concerned. "Karna wished for something, I think that in itself should have changed something in the-"

"The Grail did not fulfill it"

Surya sighed. It is peculiar to see that the Goddess of Fate, despite knowing all of Fates, have no power in determining its fixed outcome. It was a shared trait by the God of Destiny, who knows all destinies, which are mostly consisted of "cycles" and "karmas," yet have no handle in determining its exact outcome.

"I used my power of Change, Surya, but it did not change their destiny" the Goddess finally expresses. Surya said nothing and continues to listen. "And we Gods could only watch- even if we meddle now, it would only be part of the current flow of fate and destiny. We have no power to Change it- only THEY can"

"And in them we shall believe" Surya stated, empathizing with the Goddess. "I see the change in Karna, Fate, he did not wish for anything in previous cycles- this is the first time he did"

 _'Of course'_ Fate thought _'Karna was paired with a different master before that...'_ but of course, Surya have no way of knowing that. Only Fate remembers the previous cycles, the rest, even the Gods, have their memories altered as an impact of Fate's power of Change. Despite so, Fate fills in Surya with the details of her plan to save Asura through alternative paths of fate, at the exchange of his blessings to place Karna in the picture of her plan. Surya agrees for he had long been concerned with Asura as he recalls the bitter fight between the Devas and Asuras. Asura is the manifestation of the Asuras, holding their devastating karmas and mounting vengeance. The child is born for tragedies, yet the Gods calls her born out of kindness and priviliges- such they refer, for their sick sense of "forgiveness."

"Asura should be burned in hell and fated for never-ending torture- but the Supreme God gave her life back- as a human mortal! That is a gift in itself!" he recalls Destiny's words "And to participate in the great mission of continuance! She should feel honored!"

Perhaps, in a way, Surya saw Karna in Asura. He empathized with the boy's tragic life, his sacrifices, yet he admired his selflessness and virtues. Karna readily accepts his fate, seeing only the bigger meaning of the whole picture. Asura on the other hand is born out of vengeance and is destined to repeat it. As her sins accumulate, she is a ticking bomb for destructions- which in this case deemed necessary by most Gods in order to keep the world going. While Karna accept his tragedies as fate, Asura seeks to continuously fight it, only to find herself with more sufferings.

Asura wants Change, but she has no control over it. Such is her weakness. Like any other humans, she is clueless of such power, ending up only in blind efforts. That is one reason why Surya approve of Fate's decision to use Change. Asura was trapped and Fate's Change is the only way.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Several explanations on the background of the story so far (which may not be mentioned in the storyline):**

1\. It is set on a parallel world, after the occurrence of Fate/Apocrypha. What differs is that Asura replaced Amakusa Shiro and was supposed to summon the Assasin, Semiramis in the war. However, the Goddess of Fate switched the summon to Lancer, Karna, feeling that such Change may alter the outcome of Asura's fate and destiny. Other details of the Apocrypha war is not yet unveiled, since the focus of the story would not be that. But I think this information is necessary to keep in mind, since the story itself won't dwell much on the original Fate/Apocrypha route.

2\. Asura's tragic fate have been in repeat through the long cycle of karmas and rebirth. Although through different instances of life, the fate is still more or less the same. For instance, she is always fated to meet Semiramis, and later their reincarnations would meet. She is also bound to live with vengeance and live through it repetitively. This is because she was unable to enact "Change" and is trapped to do the same things. More on this will be explained in the story. Please be patient ;)

3\. The Asuras vs The Devas conflict will be highly referred to in this story. It is suggested that the readers read a bit on the conflict. However, even without initial knowledge of the conflict, this story will still try to explain core phenomenon of it.

4\. The Holy Grail in this case really do grant wishes, however only those still in the scope of possible realization through logical thought methods (including those of existing magic) (Such as that mentioned to Amakusa Shirou in Fate/Apocrypha). Despite its uncorrupted nature, much like the grail in the Fuyuki war, it grants wishes at the price of massive destructions.

Any questions on the story line may be asked in the comment sections! I'll try my best to explain it and perhaps add it to fix the story if I deem it necessary. Otherwise I wrote this fanfiction for fun, and I hope you will have fun too reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Sorry for the delay, here is the second chapter as promised! Please leave a review/follow/favorite if you like it. It will motivate me to update faster and I apologize once again for my lack of updates and discontinuation for many stories… They are open for adoption if you wish to continue it, just chat me up!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reika Emiya**

 **(Fuyuki, Japan, 2004)**

 _ **((Homurahara Academy, Year 1, Class A))**_

"Reika Emiya-san"

The once whispering class fell silent and a loud uniformed rustling could be heard as the whole class turned back towards the direction pointed by the teacher's deadly stare.

"Reika Emiya-san!"

The person in concern slowly opened her sleepy eyelids, rubbing it.

"Yeah- oh is it time for break?" she lazily asked, turning to her seat mate Sakura Tohsaka. Sakura shook her head nervously.

"The teacher is calling for you, Rei-chan..."

Reika suddenly grow tense "Ah" she muttered before straightening her posture and turned carefully to the direction of the teacher.

"Hai, sensei... gomenasai..."

She rubbed the back of her head nervously, looking down, embarrassed. The teacher sighed.

"This is the 3rd time this semester Emiya-san, and it's only been 3 days"

"H-hai"

"I'll allow you to go and wash your face now" the teacher instructed, pinching the bridge of her nose "5 minutes"

Laughter suddenly erupts, Reika looked around, confused. 'What the-'

"Rei-chan, there's ink on your cheek" Sakura pointed out worriedly. Reika face reddened and she instinctively looked down at her textbook. The words seem to have transferred to her pale tired skin.

* * *

 _ **((Lunch Time))**_

"Rei!"

Reika looked up from her bentou and her face quickly lit up at the sight of her brother. "Shirou-nii-san!"

Shirou can't help but smile back at his younger sister. He approached her table, pulled the chair in front of her and sat down. "I heard you cause trouble for Taiga-sensei again..."

Reika stopped eating her food and rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Ahaha maa, I was tired nii-san, can't help it"

"Why? Can't sleep again?" asked Shirou, his serious face is replaced quickly by worry. Reika looked away, feeling her face reddened with embarrassment. She hates worrying Shirou, and his expression is not good for her heart.

They are after all, not blood related, and she would be lying if she said that she have no crush on him. But who doesn't? Shirou is the most popular student in school. He is kind, smart, athletic, helpful, and handsome- he is basically perfect.

"Shirou-kun!"

They both looked up at the source of the refreshing voice. Near the door stood the most beautiful, elegant, perfect girl in school- and who happens to be Shirou's crush- Rin Tohsaka, Sakura's older sister. Shirou waved back at Rin nervously.

"Tohsaka" he muttered. Rin smiled and nodded at Rei as their gaze locked.

"Rei-chan, do you mind if I borrow Shirou for a bit?"

Rei was a bit disappointed but understood the urgency. Rin and Shirou are both preparing for the school's festival and is busied by many works since they are the class representatives. "Nii-san, do your best!" she whispered. Shirou blushed madly.

"W-what are you-"

"Senpai! Shirou-nii-san haven't ate lunch yet, could you help accompany him on my stead?"

"Heee" exclaimed Rin surprised, but she seems to agree as her face shared the same redness as Shirou "Well, alright, as long as Shirou do his job first"

"I always do my job, Tohsaka" Shirou sighed. He got up from the chair and pushed it back in place. He turned to Reika and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you after school then Rei"

"Sure nii-san, have fun!" Reika smiled, masking her jealousy for Rin. Shirou smiled back.

"Thanks..."

* * *

 _ **((Homurahara Academy, Front Gate))**_

 _ **((16.00 PM))**_

"Rei-chan, are you waiting for Emiya-senpai?"

Reika nodded as she lean on a wall near the front gate of the school. "Don't you have archery today, Sakura-chan?"

"Something happened to sensei today, he was rushing home... So club activities are postponed" replied Sakura, "Although it was more of Matou-senpai's instruction that the practice is cancelled"

"Matou-senpai seems even more agitated now that nii-san quit archery" Reika commented solemnly "and I bet he would hate to hear the reason why..."

"Why?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Ah nothing-nothing, forget I said anything! Hahah!" Reika gave out a nervous laugh. Damn she should shut her mouth at this point. "Anyway, Matou-senpai seems to have the hots for you, everyone is talking about how he try seeking you out, leaving those fangirls behind-"

"N-no! no way, Matou-senpai is just being nice..." Sakura blushed madly, instinctively hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Ahh speak of the devil-"

"Sakura-san"

Sakura turned to the direction of the voice and her face automatically went red as a result.

"S-senpai"

"I heard Tohsaka is doing some work with Emiya, so... are you going home alone?"

"Yes..."

"I see, I should accompany you then"

Reika finds herself grinning at the scene. "I'll see you next week then Sakura" she added. Sakura face reddened and nodded before turning back to Shinji.

"I'll take your offer then, senpai"

Shinji face lit up with happiness. "Maybe we can get some ice cream on the way!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Sakura nodded shyly.

 _'They are so in love'_ Reika thought as she waved to the cute pair, _'The look in their eyes... I bet even if bad things happen, they would brave through it together, strongly'_

It was an afterthought of course, without prior knowledge, because little did she know that if certain Change did not happen, things between those two, or anyone in that matter, would be very much different than it is now.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **(More) Author's Note:**_

 **Confused so far? hahah don't worry, it will All be explained in due time. But for some who are still confused/in need of non-spoiling confirmation, below are several of what happened so far:**

1\. It's 10 years after the end of the third holy grail war back in 1994 in Romania where Asura was last seen with Karna (refer to chapter 1 if you have forgotten, I have written the timeline there). The setting is now 2004 Japan, in Fuyuki, focusing on Reika Emiya. Who is she exactly? Read on to find out! :)

2\. Reika Emiya is Shirou Emiya adopted sister.

3\. Sakura is still in the Tohsaka household and is in good terms with Rin and Shinji. This is because the fourth holy grail war never happened in Fuyuki, and instead happened in Romania (The Great Holy Grail War- Fate/Apocrypha). Hence, the Tohsaka family finds no need to give up Sakura for the grail war preparation for the Matou family (more explanation on the next chapter). In addition, the great fire, the tragedy that befalls Fuyuki back at the end of the fourth Holy Grail War never happened as the war did not occur there in the first place. The timeline with apocrypha are more or less the same, except for Asura being summoned by the Einzbern instead of Amakusa Shirou, and Karna for Asura's servant instead of Semiramis (due to Fate's Change). Also, as implied in the first chapter, Asura won the grail war along with Karna. More details will be explained through later chapters.


End file.
